Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of .alpha.-hydroxyketones. More particularly, it relates to an improved process for the preparation of .alpha.-hydroxyketones useful as intermediates in the preparation of medicines or agricultural chemicals, such as 2-hydroxy-3-phenyl-2-butanone which is useful as an intermediate for the synthesis of 4-methyl-4-phenyl-4,5-dihydro-4-oxofuran-2-carboxylic acid, a hypo-lipemia factor (cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,202 and 4,244,958).